


Harry Potter and the Other Godfather

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Harry Potter-Lupin (sorta) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, The & is for Family Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: Harry has a wonderful life.He has two uncles (Agnott always looks so pleased when he is called that), a new school, and two fantastic friends.And it is all about to get interesting.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



> I ship Remus/Sirius hard.

Sirius Black had been in Azkaban for…a long time.

He wasn’t really sure how long, he thought it was a year, maybe two.

It was hard to tell the time in here, even with constantly shifting between Human and Grim to try to lessen the effects of the Dementors.

Wrongfully imprisoned helped, considering that Dementors could only feed on happy feelings and memories and that was far from a happy one.

Wrongfully imprisoned, not knowing how his godson was, knowing that Remus saw him as a Traitor and Betrayer…none of these were happy thoughts.

He tried not to hope that Dumbledore would soon get him out.

Had to get him out soon, but that thought was dimming and a dangerous one.

He quickly switched back to being Human when he heard the sound of the Wizarding guards approaching.

Despite everything, he hoped they walked past his cell.

* * *

They didn’t walk past his cell.

Sirius grit his teeth as he was cursed again and again. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were, the words blurring a little through the haze of pain as he couldn’t use any of usual tricks to ‘tune out’ the pain.

Not here, not when once the Wizarding Guards were gone the Dementors would sweep through.

“--Who-Lived,” one of the guards said and Sirius’s attention immediately snapped to them, even though it made it hurt more.

“Disappeared right into thin air, from what I can tell. Whole of Ministry is in a panic. Still splashed across the Prophet two months later,” the other said as he cast a painful curse on Sirius.

He hadn’t heard the words, it didn’t matter, he _needed_ to hear about Harry.

They continued idly chatting about what the Prophet said about Harry as they continued to curse Sirius. He grit his teeth harder so he wouldn’t scream, as that would end it, and he wouldn’t be able to hear more.

It was only after they stopped talking about Harry for longer than five minutes that Sirius let out his screams of agony.

They quickly stopped and walked away, leaving Sirius gasping in agony as the cold of the Dementors began to spill in.

He had to get out of here. He had to find Harry and protect him.

* * *

 

> **_Search For The Boy-Who-Lived Continues_ **
> 
> _The entirety of the Wizarding World was shocked to the core three months ago when the Boy-Who-Lived, who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on Halloween, 1981, disappeared from his guardians’ home._

Remus snorted at the article and promptly _Incendio_ -ed it instead of continuing to read that drivel. He had only subscribed to it to see how fast it would get out and it had when the wards came _crashing_ down.

He had not been pleased when he discovered that, not only had the wards come crashing down, but it was partly because the Dursley’s had _sold their home_ , not because Harry had disappeared and when Dumbledore had _finally_ decided to grace the Dursley family with his presence for the first time since giving Harry into their dubious care, they said Harry had been missing for over a year at that point.

Remus had promptly ripped into Dumbledore, shouting how that he obviously had been right to be worried, before he was shut down by everyone else present from the Order.

“Mornin’ Uncle Remus,” Harry said tiredly, dressed for the day as he walked into the dining room and hopped up onto the chair, which grew level to the table.

“Good morning, Harry,” Remus answered as Twilly, their House Elf, popped up.

“Morning Twilly,” Harry greeted.

“Morning Mister Remus, Little Mister Harry,” Twilly greeted cheerfully.

Twilly had not been pleased at the idea of being freed, and when Remus asked why, he could understand it.

On their own, House Elves were powerful. When ‘employed’ by a Witch or Wizard, or a Family, they were even more so.

Being tied to Remus, and Harry, and as the only House Elf, Twilly was practically a force of nature, especially with Remus being a werewolf.

She at least consented to have a Vault and to be paid wages but would not hear of being given clothes, but accepted a _uniform_.

Twilly understood why there were House Elves that wished to be freed. Once they had been protected by laws and being bound had not been a sad and dangerous thing. Now a days, with no protection, and with good Families that saw them as their tenants to be protected and treated well few and far between, there were more and more House Elves that wished to be freed.

Twilly, however, had no desire to be freed as she prefered to be employed by Remus Lupin and Harry Potter and that was that.

She at least listened when asked to be called ‘Mister’ instead.

“Are you going to join us for breakfast today, Twilly?” Harry asked.

“Not today, Little Mister Harry. Twilly has to watch Diadem. She is close to giving birth,” Twilly answered and Remus startled at that.

“She’s early,” Remus said and quickly stood up.

“Noes, noes, Mister Remus! You sits down right now and you eat your breakfast! Twilly can take care of her till you get there and bring Little Mister Harry,” Twilly said and Harry hid his smile behind a mug of milk.

Remus promptly sat back down and did just as Twilly ordered.

* * *

Harry giggled as he carefully pet the back of one of the newly born half-Kneazle kittens, Diadem, a full blooded Kneazle, purring happily. With beautiful silver fur that had black to dark gray spots across her fur, it was Harry that had named her. Remus couldn’t get the permit to breed full-Kneazles, but it wasn’t hard to find half-Kneazle breeders that were willing to stud out their magical male cats.

Remus would have never been able to talk into a Muggle male cat, as cats became magical through generations of being in the magical world and absorbing ambient magic through the generations, and there was no Muggle breeder that would stud out their male cat.

Remus just made sure there was no crossing of lines.

“Alright, you know which one you would like to keep?” Remus asked softly as he sat next to Diadem, gently petting her.

She purred and butt her head against his hand as he continued to gently pet her, Remus somewhat surprised by how she took to him.

“You said Kneazles and Half-Kneazles picked their people. We should wait till one picks us,” Harry argued cheerfully as he continued to gently pet the kittens’ backs.

Diadem was completely relaxed, and Remus continued to pet her. “You’re right. Twilly, have you been able to discern genders?” he responded softly and then looked toward the House Elf.

“Yes I did, Mister Remus. Three girls, two boys,” Twilly responded proudly and joined Harry in gently petting the kittens as well.

Diadem didn’t even twitch, merely swung her tail around so the black plumed end went over her back paws.

“When they open their eyes, we’ll look into it,” Remus said softly.

Harry smiled up at him and went back to gently petting the kittens before it was time to give Diadem time alone.

Remus easily picked Harry up, the boy too light and too small still, despite all Remus and Agnott did, and he carried Harry to the dining room to have lunch with Twilly.

Remus was going to have to look into a secondary House Elf soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diadem is based off an Egyptian Mau. They’re pretty and pretty Kneazle like, and I just liked it with the lion hair plume at the end with the Egyptian Mau. And yes, Remus breeds Kneazles (well, half-Kneazles) because why not. I like them. It happened.


	2. The Impossible Happens

Padfoot easily slipped through the bars and once he had done so, tore off. He didn’t care if anyone saw him, he wasn’t being cautious or careful and he didn’t give a  _ damn _ if Pettigrew, that bloody traitor, knew about his escape.

Harry was missing and he needed to find him!

* * *

Padfoot lay on the shore, panting heavily, soaked and too thin and too exhausted.

_ Harry _ .

He let out a low whine and climbed to his paws. He shook all over and with a low growl, bunched up his muscles to run off again.

* * *

Remus sighed as the Daily Prophet popped onto the table next to him on the dining room table, along with letters sent to him, that were redirected to Agnott, who had stayed the night last night, and was going to be teaching Harry…something today.

Remus didn’t press too much.

He opened the letter from Dumbledore first, mostly so he and Moony could snarl at it before  _ Incendio- _ ing it.

> _ My dear boy, _
> 
> _ I know you are angry with me for the loss of Harry. _

Remus didn’t get further than that before  _ Incendio _ -ing it.

He went to the next letter, noting that it was from Diadem’s breeder, Alexandria, checking up on how she was doing.

Remus smiled over how Alexandria was asking on Diadem and her first litter, asking after their health and how many were born.

Remus hummed at that and set it aside to take it up to his office to respond. With Agnott here, Remus could safely focus on some work while Harry was fully distracted by his Goblin uncle.

The next few letters were about investments, one was asking if he would stud out a future male from the litter, which he promptly  _ Incendio _ -ed as well, as he didn’t like the feel of the asking, as if expecting him to keep a male for sure.

He sighed when he saw the letter from the Ministry and promptly opened it. He rolled his eyes at the demand to see his facilities for keeping Kneazels, again, despite the fact that Diadem had tried to claw the face off of the last man.

He would ask Agnott to take care of it for him.

He paused at that and tapped his fingers a little against the table. He wondered what Goblin feelings were toward pets, or more specifically Kneazles. He would ask Agnott later, and wondered if it would be a breach of conduct.

He really needed to ask Agnott if there were any books on Goblin Etiquette.

Finally through the letters, either  _ Incendio _ -ing them or setting them aside to take up to his office, he finally decided to see what stupidity the  _ Prophet _ was churning out today.

Remus carefully unfolded the Prophet, only to feel all air leave his body.

**_SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN_ **

* * *

Agnott frowned when Remus interrupted to scoop up Harry and hug him close. He had known Harry’s godfather was coming and he was surprised by the interruption.

Remus never did, generally knocking and saying if it was time for a meal, but there was a desperation here and Agnott noticed that Remus was holding the  _ Daily Prophet _ . Agnott took it from Remus’s hand as Harry asked Remus what was wrong, and Remus continued to hug Harry tightly, burying his face into Harry’s hair.

Agnott stared at it and then narrowed his eyes slightly.

He read over the article, looking for what was proper and then looked up at Remus.

“I need to go speak to Gringotts. I’ll be back later to finish the lesson,” Agnott said reassuringly and began to leave with the newspaper.

Harry was still asking Remus what was wrong, and Remus just hugged him more, rocking slightly in the middle of the library.


	3. Specialized Wards, a Spare Wand, and Surprising News

Sirius was exhausted. He was limping a little from when someone had thrown something at him when he was scrounging through the garbage for something edible. He was large, however, even if he was too thin, heavyset even if it was somewhat wasted away, and he continued until he felt the familiar warmth of the wards around the actual cottage James had always grumbled about when they were younger.

Omitting the wards, it was otherwise perfectly Muggle. The wards were one of the few that didn’t interfere with electricity, so they were  _ very _ specific.

No traitor of the Potter Family could enter.

He walked slowly and eventually transformed right on the front porch, trembling. He reached for the spare key, also charmed against being found except those keyed to it and got to his feet to unlock the door and stumble inside. He fell into it, trembling as he panted, thankful that it was still here.

He pulled the door shut and locked it behind him and then began to make his way toward the living room. He was careful and slow and he just dropped onto the sofa, passing out immediately.

* * *

He woke twelve hours later and promptly raided the house for edible food, not surprised to see it perfectly stocked still by the Potter House Elves, and ate until his stomach hurt, making sure it was healthy. He then washed, scrubbing what felt like  _ years _ of Azkaban off of his skin and out of his hair until he felt clean and the water was clear as it spun down the drain.

He then dressed in his old clothes, but couldn’t help pulling on one of Remus’s old sweaters, burying his nose into it, even if all he smelled was the wool.

He then began to look for his hidey-hole he had put his spare wand in. He dug around for it carefully before he pulled out the Ash with unicorn hair core, 12 ¾ inches with the necklace, collar really, he wore that kept it from being broken when he was running around as Padfoot.

The charms on it hummed with Lily’s magic and he swallowed sharply, even as he put it on, knowing that only those who knew would see it.

Lily had always been so  _ brilliant _ .

Sirius swallowed harshly and slid down to the floor, curling up slightly as he let out shaky sobs, burying his face into his knees.

* * *

“Nothing?” Agnott asked.

“Nothing. I’ve searched. There are a few strange things, in fact, once we went over the Black Vaults. The first is, there  _ is _ a Lord Black. Lord  _ Regulus _ Black, and no date of death. He did, however, name an Heir, which is…Harry Potter. It seems that there were plans to blood-adopt in place, by Sirius Black. Somewhat. There was a ritual being planned between James, Lily, and Sirius, but they went into hiding. But as that is still…active, in a sense, that means he was not the betrayer,” one of the Historian Goblins, Toma, said simply.

“Which means Mr. Black is innocent. And Lord Black is alive somewhere,” Agnott said and sighed.

“Get the Head of the Lord Black accounts!” Agnott ordered and the young goblin rushed to obey.

* * *

Moony whined quietly, that thrum of unease and  _ fear _ that had run through Remus upon reading Sirius Black,  _ Padfoot _ , had escaped had Moony upset as well. He was pacing quietly around Harry’s room to try to work it off.

There were bookcases filled with books, a trunk at the foot of the wide bed that was filled with toys. There was a child’s version of Wizarding chess that was on a table, and a desk that held Harry’s homework from the local primary school that they biked down to together almost every day. There was also an easel and Harry had a stuffed stag under one arm.

Moony huffed quietly and then carefully climbed up onto the bed. He moved and lay down so he was against Harry’s back. He was not surprised when Harry turned over and grabbed onto his fur. Moony lifted his head to look at Harry and gently nudged his hair before he settled his head back down and closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into sleep.

* * *

Harry grinned as he biked down to his Primary school and carefully balanced so he could wave excitedly at his friends. “Christopher! Claire!” Harry called loudly.

“Harry!” they shouted back, waving excitedly.

The fraternal twins were otherwise identical. They had auburn hair and brown eyes, freckles across their pale white skin and Harry quickly locked his bike next to theirs.

He barely had time to step away before Christopher and Claire were practically on top of him, hugging him tightly. “Where’s Moony?” they asked in one voice.

“Back home. He was having a bit of a bad day,” Harry said.

They nodded a little at that.

Once, they had asked why Moony was muzzled and Harry had explained how Moony had a ‘fear bite response’ and they didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone.

Really, it was so Moony wouldn’t accidentally _kill_ anyone.

They lived in a Muggle village and even an accidental nip would kill them.

“Mister and Miss Ross, Mister Potter, class is in ten minutes!” Ms. Mitchell called.

All three leapt apart and all three quickly tore across the grounds to hurry to the classroom. Ms. Mitchell smiled as they slowed to a walk shortly before getting to her and they hurried inside, giggling over their near-miss.

* * *

“Running to Mummy and Daddy, Potty? Oh, wait, I forgot, you don’t have any!” the bully taunted and Harry shouldered his backpack a little more.

He was intent on ignoring the bully and grunted when the bully, also called Harry (unfortunately), shoved at him, sending him stumbling back against his friends.

“Leave us alone!” Claire shouted.

“What about you, fickle, ickle Claire?” the bully taunted and he shoved at Claire. “Gonna cry to daddy?”

She yelped and tripped, hitting the ground and Christopher rushed to help his now crying sister. Harry’s hands clenched tightly into fists as he glared at the bully.

“Leave her alone!” Harry shouted as Christopher helped Claire back up.

“Chrissy, Chrissy, what a wussy,” the bully taunted and Christopher flinched a little as he tugged slightly on his sister, away from the bully who was starting to circle them.

“Leave my friends alone!” Harry snapped, standing up straighter and tensing.

“What are you gonna do, Potty?” the bully asked.

Harry just glowered, even as he reached back for his friends, holding on tight to them. “I’m gonna stop you, that’s what,” Harry said.

“You can’t even stop a push! How are you gonna stop me?” the bully taunted and then charged right at Harry and his friends.

There was a tightening sensation and Harry swayed, suddenly with his friends by their bikes.

He looked back over where they were in time to see the bully crashing forward, tripping over his own feet and  _ slamming _ face first into the pavement. “Harry, what was that?” Claire asked in a scared tone.

“It doesn’t matter, come on!” Harry said and all three quickly got onto their bikes.

All too soon, they were biking away toward Christopher and Claire’s house.

“Harry, seriously, what was that?” Christopher asked as they got closer to their house.

“I don’t know. It just happened. I was just going to pull us out of the way and run to our bikes to get to your house. I…I didn’t think  _ that _ would happen,” Harry responded, knowing he sounded scared.

That…that was  _ powerful _ accidental magic. Harry had essentially Apperated himself and his friends out of danger, he recognized the feeling.

Oh, oh, this was not good. That much magic…the Ministry of Magic would be down on them.

“We do stuff like that sometimes too,” Claire suddenly said once they had stopped.

Harry blinked and looked over at them. “Really?” he asked and Christopher nodded.

“Really. But it kinda scared us. And we’ve never done anything like that,” Claire said.

“But, if you can do it, then it has to be a…thing, right? So there has to be school,”

“But…we’re older than you,” Christopher said quietly.

“Yeah. We went in at six, you went in at five,” Claire said.

“If there’s a school for…this, we’re not going to share a class anymore,” Christopher whispered, shuffling.

“I’ll be okay. Maybe I’ll go where you go and you can help me with all the stuff you went through the year before! Then I’ll get top marks!” Harry said with a wide grin.

“Yeah, maybe. Come one, Mum’s making shortbread. What time do you have to be home?” Claire said as they continued to bike.

“In another hour. I can stay for a bit, but Uncle Remus wants me home sooner today,” Harry said and they nodded as they continued along to their house.


	4. Starting the Hunt for Harry

Sirius had rested for a month. He didn’t reach out for any of the Potter House Elves, just in case, but he found himself in need of help.

As much as he would hate to, he was going to have to…ugh.

He sighed and walked outside. “Kreacher,” he called, not sure if it would work and there was a crack as Kreacher appeared in front of him.

“What does nasty blood-traitor Black want from Kreacher?” Kreacher demanded in a growly voice.

Sirius, deeply, wanted to snarl and snap back. It was on the tip of his tongue, actually coming out as he started to stand up straighter before he actually turned away sharply and let out a growl. He clutched at his hair and resisted the urge to pound the heels of his hands against his skull.

He exhaled sharply and turned around. “Nasty blood-traitor Black has gone mad in Wizard prison,” Kreacher muttered to himself.

Sirius bit his tongue hard enough that he tasted blood.

Harry, Harry, he had to think of Harry. He had to protect Harry, had to find him and keep him safe because  _ someone took him _ and he was  _ missing _ .

“Look, Kreacher, I know I was never nice to you. I deserve all the nasty names you got for me, but I need your help and I’m not going to order it, I’m going to  _ ask _ for it alright? You say no, you can crack away and never answer my summons again,” Sirius said, once he calmed down.

Kreacher stared. For a long moment, Sirius thought he’d give the old House Elf a heart attack.

“What does Mister Sirius want from Kreacher?” Kreacher asked.

“What year is it?” he asked.

“1986, Mister Sirius,” Kreacher said.

Sirius paled and he his legs gave out and he was somewhat shocked by the fact he didn’t hit the ground, but instead landed in a chair with a snap of Kreacher’s fingers.

He sat there, struggling to breathe and he leaned over, shoving his head between his knees.

Oh  _ Merlin _ .

He had been  _ rotting away _ in Azkaban for  _ years _ . He had thought it was maybe two, at the most, but it had been  _ five _ . No, almost five. He had been arrested in November.

“Month?” he asked weakly.

“November,” Kreacher answered dutifully.

Sirius nodded and kept his head between his knees.

“I…I thought it was a year, maybe two,” he whispered. “I…I thought Dumbledore would get me a trial.”

“Trial? Does Kreacher understand right that Mister Sirius  _ never _ got a trial?” Kreacher asked, and Sirius slowly looked up, his breathing still thready and sharp and he just nodded weakly.

“Mister Sirius was bad to Kreacher. Mister Sirius is right in that he deserves all the nasty words that Kreacher knows. But Mister Sirius  _ never _ deserved to go to Azkaban without trial, no matter how nasty he was,” Kreacher grumbled.

Sirius just exhaled sharply and leaned back over. “Thank you, Kreacher,” he said quietly.

Once calmer, he slowly sat back up and stared at Kreacher. “Can you help me find Harry? If Dumbledore failed me, he likely failed Harry, so I think he’s hushing up how long he’s  _ really _ been gone, but I need…something. I doubt I’ll be track him down one way,” he said quietly as he looked at the elderly House Elf.

He looked like he needed a good bath as well.

Kreacher was thinking. His head was twitching back and forth and he was mumbling. Sirius bit his tongue till he tasted blood again so he didn’t snap, even as his hands tightened into fists and he breathed sharply in through his nose.

He knew Kreacher noticed, but Sirius tried not to show it. He needed to help Harry, he needed to  _ find _ Harry and protect him, and Kreacher was staring at him.

“Kreacher will try. But  _ only _ if Mister Sirius stays here, so Kreacher can find him again,” Kreacher demanded.

“I’ll stay,” Sirius promised as he stood, feeling a little light-headed still.

Kreacher nodded and then cracked away, along with whatever he had put behind Sirius.

He breathed for a while longer while before he headed inside.

He didn’t remember what happened after he shut the door, but when he came to, he was sitting in the shower, still dressed, under the cold water, shivering.

He reached up and turned it off, still shivering. He got out, used a drying charm to get him dried, then a warming charm, and changed. He didn’t look at any clocks, just climbed into his bed and grabbed onto the pillow that was once Remus’s and buried his face into it before he passed out.

* * *

“Mister Sirius needs to wake up before Kreacher dumps ice water on him,” Kreacher growled and Sirius jumped slightly. 

He blinked and looked around, only to freeze when he saw Kreacher in front of him. “Not even going to ask how you got inside,” he muttered and slowly sat up.

“Yes Kreacher?” he asked.

“Harry Potter disappeared out of disgusting Muggle home on his fifth birthday. How, Kreacher does not know. Idiot Dumbledore did not know till this year. Kreacher thinks he never checked on Harry Potter. Kreacher made his candy disappear.”

Sirius stared. “What Muggle home? He should have gone to Minnie,” he said.

Kreacher shook head. “Harry Potter was never given to disgusting half-blood. Harry Potter was taken to Muggles. Kreacher does not know what happened after, except that Harry Potter wasn’t taken,” he said.

Sirius exhaled softly. “Thank you, Kreacher.”

Kreacher just cracked away.

He needed to find out where to go from there. He needed to get to the Muggles.

He would ask Kreacher tomorrow and from there he would start to…search.

It was the best he could do.

Harry was missing and Sirius would find him, even if he had to delve into the Dark Arts to do it.

* * *

“How is he Kreacher?” Regulus asked quietly.

“Not well, but better, Master Regulus. He is working on finding his godson,” Kreacher said and Regulus nodded.

When he had given Kreacher his orders, the Elf had followed them. And had then promptly come back for Regulus and saved his life. While he was still shaking off the effects of the poison, even years later, and losing both of his legs below the knee to the Inferi and the needed surgery to stay alive after, he was rather alright.

He was still getting used to the prosthetics, but the heavily charmed wheelchair, and Kreacher, had helped.

“He’s…changed, Master Regulus. Much nicer to Kreacher now. He does tense and grit his teeth, but he works to be nicer,” Kreacher added and Regulus smiled warmly at Kreacher.

“That’s better than being nice without a thought. It means he’s realizing he’s wrong and working to honestly change,” Regulus said.

Kreacher just nodded, even if he didn’t really believe it.

But the idea of Nasty Sirius being a  _ better person _ made Master Regulus happy, and so Kreacher would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC? Probably. Don’t care. Sirius broke out for _Harry_ , he’s gonna do a lot of shit _for Harry_ , he’s gonna try to be civil _for Harry_ in this ‘Verse because he trusted Dumbledore to get him out and he didn’t actually know how much time had passed until he got out.
> 
> So, since it is _for Harry_ and not revenge (like in Canon; protecting Harry was second, at best, to getting revenge on Pettigrew), he's going to work on things.


	5. Tracking Charms and Panic

Sirius trotted along in his Grim form.

It was almost Yule. And Christmas.

The cold wasn’t as sharp as it would be in Scotland, or even Northern England, but it was there.

He had had to go from the Dursleys, and yes, Dumbledore had  _ utterly failed Harry! _

Sirius could barely keep his fury down at realizing that the ‘disgusting Muggles’ were, in fact, disgusting Muggles.

_ Petunia Dursley _ should not have ever been allowed anywhere near  _ any _ magical child, but  _ especially _ not  _ Lily’s _ child.

There, however, they had nothing of Harry’s. Nothing that held onto his magical residue, nothing that Sirius could use. He had to sniff around for a few days, put up with having things thrown at him, before he could manage to collect enough of an Aura Essence to track back to where they had lived before.

That took longer than Sirius would have liked, and he trotted along, picking up speed as he went to the nauseatingly identical Privet Drive.

There, he had to do a bit better about hiding, but, with his nicer coat and weight, no one was throwing things at him. He actually charmed a few of the house parents, not all of them mothers surprisingly enough, who thought him well-mannered and well-behaved.

He also learned a lot about his nephew.

It seemed that very few had fallen for the Dursley family’s ploys for long.

Dudley had been a terror and more than a few times, when they were cursing Harry for something that was destroyed or mangled, another would swear they saw Harry working in the yard.

It sounded like the Dursleys had treated Harry worse than Sirius had treated Kreacher and he whined a little, hunching in on himself slightly at the thought.

He really had been an arse. He needed to apologize to Sni--Severus Snape as well. Not that that would fix anything, but he deserved it. It wasn’t like Sirius hadn’t started it. Or gotten as good as he gave.

Which lead him to Number Four and trying to find a way in, to see if there was anything of Harry’s that he could use in a tracking charm.

A very powerful, “Dark” one that could see through  _ almost _ anything. Almost being the key word, of course.

If it couldn’t find him, it would at least tell Sirius if he was alive or not.

It was after Christmas holidays started when Sirius could finally break into Number Four, as the Muggle family that now lived there was gone.

He had transformed back to human once inside and started in the attic.

He found some things of Lily’s, like a charmed satchel, which Sirius used to shove things into that really should go to Harry, but nothing of  _ Harry’s _ . He went down from there, through the house and bedrooms, carefully and quietly and, finally, to the cupboard under the stairs.

He opened it and he could feel it. He dug under their things and then, after ripping up some floorboards, Harry’s baby blanket.

He carefully pulled it out and made a quiet noise.

It was worn at the corner, where Harry used to always grab and worry at it. Not even Lily’s charms could hold up under it, but the rest of it held. It was a beautiful green color, which Sirius had almost objected to, as it was Slytherin green, only to be glared at by Lily.

He stopped after that.

Along one corner was  _ HJP _ in Remus’s own neat stitching and  _ Prongslet _ in James’s blockier stitching on the other corner.

It was a skill that even Sirius had picked up and he found the third corner, the worried corner, where Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily had stitched little symbols.

There was a place for the traitor, but he had never sewn it. There were two paw prints, one for Moony, one for Padfoot, a deer track, for Prongs, and a lily for, well, Lily.

She had refused to do a deer track.

Sirius always wondered what her animagus form would be.

He pulled it closer, and folded it up before he set it in the satchel. He debated before deciding to fix it all up and he then he Apperated right out of the house.

He landed outside of the wards of the cottage and quickly ran into them. He needed to set up the ritual, quickly.

* * *

Harry had taken learning about Black’s betrayal fairly well, considering he was six.

Remus had worried, but Harry had just…accepted. He had looked sad, betrayed, and hurt, but he had accepted it with only a few nightmares.

Moony growled a little whenever Remus talked about how Black had betrayed them.

_ “I still think you’re wrong,” _   Moony grumbled.

_ “Oh, hush,” _   Remus retorted as he helped Harry get ready for their weekend outing.

Christmas was coming and they were doing their last pieces of shopping. While, technically, Remus was paying for his own presents, since he gave the money to Harry from _Remus's_ money, it was thought that counts.

And Harry was always very thoughtful.

Remus also knew that he gave Harry a ridiculous budget for Christmas presents, especially in Muggle pounds, but it allowed him to give nice presents to his friends.

Christopher got a book on animal anatomy and a sketch pad with a packet of pencils. Claire got a book on Astronomy and a telescope. Remus had no idea what he, or Moony, got, but he knew that Harry had  _ made _ Agnott’s gift.

It was somewhat simple, considering Harry was six and it was the first thing he had truly crafted, and Remus had to help, but they made candles for Agnott. Harry explained that Agnott said he needed candles for work, once, and Harry had decided to give him some.

Remus had a feeling that Agnott would appreciate the  _ useful _ gift, especially as it was made by Harry. While Remus had to help with the melting and such, it was mostly Harry’s work. He had even made sure that the candles were untouched by magic, beyond any ambient magic, but made in the old Muggle way.

It had been a great deal of fun and Remus promised that they would make more for themselves if they so wanted later.

Which lead to Remus not being sure what to do himself in regards to presents for Harry.

Harry he always happily piled with presents (with, again, his own money). He had considered a pet, but realized that if Harry was to possibly get one, it might be one of the future part-Kneazles. Or, if Remus ever got the permit, a full-blooded Kneazle.

He really hoped to get that permit some day.

Diadem, for all she had been named by Harry, was  _ theirs _ . His, Harry’s, and Twilly’s, Kneazle.

There was no other reason she would let them all pet her kittens. She had chosen all three that day, something Kneazles rarely did.

Even the half-Kneazle of Lily’s had only tolerated them, and only been adoring of Harry, letting Harry get away with things because he was  _ Lily’s _ .

He had flat out attacked any House Elves that got close to Harry or Lily if he was in the room, which had the House Elves cowering a little from the cat.

Remus wished he knew what had happened to the animal, bring him here for Harry.

He had been fixed, after all, so he wouldn’t need to worry about Diadem.

He sighed quietly, still thinking over what he should do for Harry’s Christmas present, tapping his fingers against the top of his desk.

He twitched when the Floo chimed and he stood up, tossing in Floo powder to allow whoever it was through.

He smiled when Agnott game through, promptly brushing the soot away with magic. “Hello Agnott,” Remus greeted.

“Hello Remus. We have finished putting together the plain Wizarding home in Spinner’s End for you, to permanently look as if that is where the Kneazles are raised and such, in case the Ministry continues to be idiotic,” Agnott said with a sharp sniff.

Remus smiled a little at that and nodded a little. “Thank you, Agnott. Would it be easy to upgrade to a full-Kneazle breeding, for the future?” he asked.

Agnott nodded. “Quite easy. It was bought in the heart of the Wizarding community of Spinner’s End,” he said as they walked toward the table in Remus’s office.

Tea was served as they sat down with a simple pop and they began to go over not only the Potter accounts, which were doing quite well under Remus and Agnott’s eyes, but over Remus’s as well. He had taken some of the money and invested it, and it was paying dividends.

“Really, I just need to know what to do with the overflow,” Agnott said and Remus sighed quietly.

“House Elves and Magic Charging stones are all I can think of. They can swear fealty to the Potter House, or me for those. I do need another, I think, in case Twilly is busy with Harry,” Remus said quietly.

“You could also expand into some Muggle things. A company or such,” Agnott added.

“Another Vault will need to opened for the Potters then, and might need to be separated by types of businesses and royalties,” Remus said, resisting the urge to sigh.

Agnott gave a sharp nod at that and scratched away. “Where is little Harry?” he asked.

“With Diadem, in the Kneazle room, with alarms all over it to tell me if he leaves. It is one of the reasons I need another House Elf. It is a full-time job watching over Harry, especially now that--” Remus responded before he cut himself off with a shake of his head.

Agnott merely gave a nod at that.

“Yes, quite understandable,” he agreed and hummed.

“I agree about the ambient magic stones. We shall install them on all Potter properties of a proper magnitude and allow for more House Elves to be hired for the care and maintenance of various things, such as farms that have laid fallow. You could also lease these places out instead to Wizards or Witches who are deft hands with farming. There are farms in the UK, Ireland, France, Germany, and a few other places. I would recommend House Elves first before considering the leasing. Some are for magical creatures, and there’s the Wand Wood Forest. Filled with Bowtruckles, and only standing orders has ensured that they are kept safe, which could turn a profit. I would highly advise a Wizard with a good understanding of Bowtruckles and Defense be sent to do patrols to keep out unsavory types, with a monthly pay and otherwise free food and lodging as well as a House Elf. Maybe a few. And to help walk with wandmakers. Then there are the Augurey. They live on the farmsteads. Well, and then there’s Fairy Glen. There is a way to have the Fairies give up their wings. It involved exchanging beauty for beauty. One of the Potter daughters found it out. The Fairies mourned when she died, according to her daughter. There’s a book. I really think that getting everything up and going will do enough of a drain to at least put off the shifting of Vaults until we can do such a thing. It will take some work,” Agnott recited as he continued to scratch along.

Remus just nodded in agreement.

“Part of me is tempted to get a guard animal, just in case, but this place is so heavily warded and, with you as our Secret Keeper, there is no way for…to be found,” Remus said quietly and Agnott merely nodded.

Soft chimes began to fill the air in a sort-of lullaby and Agnott looked up and toward the golden bells that were on the mantle of the fireplace.

“Harry. I’ll bring him and Diadem here,” Remus said and stood up to fetch Harry.

He was going to need help. Remus was often finding himself working full time to keep up the Potter Properties, or at least distantly oversee them and was severely considering Agnott’s suggestion of, for a fee, retaining those of Gringotts to do the overseeing on some of the more far flung ones.

At least those outside of the UK or Ireland, as the laws would be somewhat different. Actually, the ones in Ireland as well.

Remus shook his head and then promptly leaned down to catch a running Harry around the waist and swung him up, Harry letting out a shriek of laughter in delight as Diadem purred loudly, curling around Remus’s ankles.

* * *

Sirius stared at the mist that hung over Harry’s baby blanket.

It flared and pulsed quietly, meaning that it  _ should _ be reading Harry’s location, but either couldn’t, or…

Sirius’s breath hitched at the idea of Harry being dead. That he had broken out for nothing, that Harry was  _ gone _ and he had utterly failed him far more than he already had.

He trembled, his breathing hitching and suddenly the mist flared.

Sirius’s head snapped up and he stared with a wide eyes as slowly a globe appeared and then began to move closer and closer. Sirius didn’t hesitate to cut his finger, knowing blood could hurry it along and Harry and him were distantly related.

James’s mother had been Sirius’s great-aunt, making him and James first cousins, once removed, and Harry his second cousin. It was close enough to help, since it would latching onto the essence and his blood, seven drops, went into the bowl on Harry’s blanket before he quickly healed himself with his spare wand.

The red swirled in the silvery liquid and finally it pinpointed in Scotland.

Sirius grinned and promptly finished the ritual, fulfilling it so he could carry a compass that would point to Harry only for a blood relative. He was quick as he began to clean up afterwards and he scrubbed the house clean, destroyed everything else, except Harry’s baby blanket of course, and promptly packed everything into a bag that would stay in the house.

He then hung the compass off of the heavily charmed collar and promptly transformed before he took off for where Harry was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna throw this out here, but…I just like Charlus better as a name.
> 
> And the idea of Sirius and James being fairly closely related, in that they were easily traceable, was amusing to me. (Sirius and James are first cousins, once removed, and Harry and Sirius are second cousins. In pureblood Families, I am assuming, this is considered close enough for a few things.)
> 
> (Also, can you imagine the _looks_ Draco and Harry would get learning they were Second Cousins Once Removed?)


	6. Truths and a Fight

Remus smiled as he watched Harry playing with his friends. All three were rushing around the playground and he shifted his head to follow them. They seemed to be playing tag, which somehow worked with the three of them, and he hummed quietly.

Christmas, and Yule, and come and gone, and Sirius Black was still at large, though there had been no sightings since he had escaped, so he was barely generating any news.

At least two reporters had tried to get interviews with Remus, but Remus had sent them on their way.

WIth help from Diadem.

For now, he was relaxing before the Full Moon. It wasn’t as hard, but he still ached and Moony sometimes got a bit tetchy.

 _“I am not_ tetchy _!”_ Moony argued quietly.

 _“Of course you’re not,”_ Remus responded.

Moony let out a tiny growl at that and Remus chuckled as he saw the trio of friends running over. “Uncle Remus!” Harry shouted and Remus stood up.

With ease he managed to scoop up Harry with one arm, pulling him up into a hug before he carefully swung Harry back down. Harry grinned up at him and then turned around to run over to the swings where the twins were.

Remus smiled and it faltered slightly when he saw a shift of a shadow.

His gaze snapped there and he felt Moony shift onto high alert.

There.

In the shadows was…a Grim.

Moony stumbled slightly at that. _“Padfoot?”_ Moony questioned.

Remus felt his breath freeze in his chest and he began to walk. “Harry, Christopher, Claire! How about we get some hot chocolate?” he called, his heart pounding and Moony, while he disagreed, was picking up on it.

All three children promptly hopped off the swings and ran up to him. Remus subtly began to hurry them to where their bikes were and glanced behind him.

The Grim was gone.

 _“For now,”_ Remus growled at Moony before he focused on the children, urging them away toward the ice cream shop that also sold hot chocolate.

* * *

Harry wasn't overly happy when he was pulled out of school for the week of the full moon, the ninth through the thirteenth of February, but had been surprisingly good-natured about it, all considering.

It likely helped that Agnott had stepped up and started teaching Harry more things, so he wasn’t bored, but Remus was terrified. He had given excuses, said something about how he had been coming down with something, than Harry had caught it from him, all from the telephone in his house that only worked because of the goblins.

He was going to try to find every single Goblin crafted item in his possession and give them all back to their proper owners.

But in the meantime, he was nervous and jumpy. He found himself practically patrolling the boundaries of his property, which was difficult on two legs since it took him a while.

Under his skin, he felt a strange itching, and Moony was tensing, but Remus kept moving.

By the time the night before the full moon came, Moony was practically climbing the walls.

And Harry had, unfortunately, picked up the tension, which meant he was shrinking down, trying to make himself small, and apologizing for every little noise, no matter how often Remus picked him up and reassured him that Harry had done nothing wrong.

Moony _longed_ to sink his fangs into the soft necks of the Dursley family, shake them as their blood ran and their bones snapped.

By the time Moony had come out under the moon’s rays on the twelfth, he barely waited for Harry to balance on his back before he tore off, running around his new territory.

* * *

“Master Regulus,” Kreacher called and Regulus blinked out of his doze to look over at Kreacher.

He was seated in his wheelchair in the conservatory and he looked at Kreacher. “What’s wrong Kreacher?” he asked softly.

“There’s an owl for you, Master Regulus. Gringotts Owl. It not letting me touch it, Master Regulus,” Kreacher said and Regulus frowned, sitting up slightly.

He carefully maneuvered his wheelchair around so he wouldn’t accidentally harm Kreacher and headed toward the dining room. The doors swung open for him, likely due to Kreacher, as he wheeled himself through the country Black house, situated somewhere in Wales.

Regulus preferred it for its open airiness, how light it was.

In moments when he couldn’t sleep, he wondered how different things would have been if he and his older brother had grown up here. If Sirius had places to hide, if _they_ had had places to hide.

Sirius had protected him until it became too much.

Regulus knows his own part in it, not taking quiet moments to hug Sirius, to even thank him as he used to as a small child when Sirius’s entire body was jumping and twitching and shaking.

Not the _Cruciatus Curse_ , never that, wouldn’t want to get caught, but something just as bad.

Regulus paused in his moving when the memories came.

It wasn’t just Sirius, it was both of them, until Sirius broke and ran away, leaving Regulus alone.

Regulus shook his head sharply and wheeled down to where the owl sat.

He reached out and carefully took the scroll and letter both bound to the owl’s leg. The owl did not wait, just spread her large wings and soared out of the room. Regulus shook his head and turned over the letter, which had Read the Scroll First written across the front.

He sighed as he set the letter down and focused on the scroll while Kreacher stood next to him, rubbing his hands together nervously.

 _Lord Regulus Arcturus Black_ , was as far as Regulus got before he dropped the scroll in shock.

Kreacher caught the scroll and handed it back to Regulus who, trembling, took it back.

Regulus swallowed and then reopened the scroll.

 

> _Lord Regulus Arcturus Black,_
> 
> _The House of Black Account Manager, Sharpblood, requires your attendance in accordance with the upholding of the Lands and Titles of Lord Black._
> 
> _It should be noted that the House of Black Vaults are in dire need of a Lord’s decisions and the long-standing orders as laid down by Lord Arcturus Black, the Third, are no longer tenable and the past decisions can only be undone by another Lord._
> 
> _Enclosed is a letter which has a timed Portkey set for 13:30 on the fifteenth of February._
> 
> _It shall deliver you to a receiving room._
> 
> _You are allowed to bring one companion._
> 
> _May your enemies tremble before you,_
> 
> _Sharpblood, House of Black Accounts’ Manager_

 

Regulus swallowed and sighed. “It seems, Kreacher, I can no longer hide in the dark,” he said quietly.

Kreacher nodded a little at that. “Yes, Master Regulus,” he agreed quietly.

Regulus sighed and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, leaving the envelope alone for now.

He would deal with that…later.

* * *

Padfoot padded back and forth down the lane, wondering what was going on.

He had followed the scent trail Remus and Harry had left, only for it to suddenly go dead.

He paced back and forth, trying to find the scent, but getting _nothing_.

Had Remus Apperated?

No, no, that left a sort of stinging scent to the air, not just a sudden disappearance.

He circled around again, trotting to the wall, but finding nothing and he let out a low whine as he turned to pad his way down the lane to see if they went off somewhere, when he heard a low, familiar, growl.

His head snapped up and toward the sound when he saw Moony prowling out of the woods.

 _Shit_ , Sirius said.

Padfoot whined and began to back up toward the lane, away from the village.

Moony must have escaped somehow and then Moony was _leaping_ toward him.

Padfoot yelped when Moony crashed into him, fangs sinking into his shoulder. Padfoot didn’t have much room, but he had long claws that came from being a Grim. He snarled and began to paw at Moony.

The werewolf immediately let go and Padfoot turned. He slammed into Moony, and began to fight the werewolf, their snarls and yelps filling the air. Padfoot had a nasty bite on his shoulder, and he was going to need to get that healed before he changed back to Sirius, before he raced forward again.

They continued to exchange bites and clawing at each other right up until Moony’s jaw clamped down on the back of his neck, right over the collar. He suddenly let go with a confused whine and Padfoot turned, panting heavily, bleeding as Moony shook his head.

That…was new.

Somewhat.

Moony was pacing a little and he focused forward toward Padfoot, who took a step back. Moony let out a small, curious, whine and lowered his head down slightly before he suddenly nosed at the wand, then at the brass compass.

He let out a low whine and lifted his head, twitching it to the side.

He let out a quiet growl and, for some strange reason, suddenly looked very _smug_ , those intelligent golden-brown eyes flecked with silver looking quite human.

Moony then let out a bark and did a play-bow.

Padfoot stared and then did a strained play-bow back.

Moony let out an apologetic whine and licked a little at the wounds before he began to trot toward the wooded area. Padfoot paused before he followed after Moony.

For the rest of the night, they ran as best as they could, especially with how Moony had injured Padfoot, reliving school days.

As dawn began to rise, Moony, carefully, dragged Padfoot back to the lane and had him sit down at the wall. Between one blink and the next, Moony was gone.

Padfoot let out a sharp whine as dawn crept over the horizon, brightening the day and, once again between one blink and the next a Goblin, finely dressed in the attire of Human nobility in the Regency era, was there. “Welcome, Sirius Black, to Wolf Haven,” he said and suddenly there stood a mini-castle that James once said he’d give to Remus as a birthday present.

Padfoot let out a joyful bark and promptly followed the Goblin up toward the house to get cleaned up and healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, like I wasn’t going to have that drag on for the whole story. Please. WolfStar Ship, ahoy!
> 
> Also, anyone wondering what Agnott is teaching Harry; basic Runes, basic Arithmancy, Goblin language (not calling it what it is called), and riddles. (Also outside the box thinking)


	7. Off-Page Stories and Unplanned Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, since I forgot to update yesterday, you guys get a double-update today.
> 
> So, tomorrow, is the end of the story.
> 
> Well, this story. There is a Part 3 I am writing right now. It'll probably be longer than this one.

Sirius had waited to heal before he had transformed back into Sirius Black. “Hello. I’m Mister Sirius Phineas Black, the Third more or less. May your enemies tremble before you and your coffers fill with gold,” Sirius greeted with a deep bow.

He wasn’t a Lord or Heir anymore.

The Goblin gave a nod. “I’m Agnott, the Potter Account Manager,” the Goblin introduced and Sirius blinked before he seemed to perk up.

“Harry’s here?” he asked excitedly.

Agnott gave a quiet huff. “Of course he’s here. Remus Lupin is his guardian. We got it all squared away a few days after his fifth birthday,” Agnott remarked and eyed Sirius.

“Might want to go back to being the dog. He’s spent the months since your escape thinking you’re after him.”

Sirius flinched at that and looked at Agnott.

He wanted to protest, but he truly couldn’t.

He had practically forsaken his duties as Godfather, handing Harry over to Hagrid instead of fighting him tooth-and-nail because he had trusted Albus _bloody Dumbledore!_

Why would he steer Sirius wrong?

And yet he had--

Sirius flinched when one of the vases cracked and he exhaled sharply.

“My apologies,” he said quietly and blinked when he heard the sound of claws on tile.

He slowly looked over and felt his jaw drop when he saw Moony there, and a far too small, that couldn’t be six-year-old Harry, holding onto his fur. Moony gave a happy little bark and looked at Harry, before he nodded his head toward Sirius.

Harry was staring behind glasses and with wide eyes and Sirius slowly sat down on the ground.

“Hi. I’m Sirius and I was supposed to take care of you and royally mucked it up. I’m sorry,” Sirius greeted quietly.

He would have fallen onto his back and possibly hurt Harry’s hands when he suddenly was barrelled into by a Harry who had run over from across the entry hall if one of his hands hadn’t snapped down to brace against him doing just that.

He exhaled sharply as he hugged Harry back with one arm and buried his face into Harry’s hair.

He’d ask about the gleeful Moony who bounded over to them while Agnott looked mildly amused, for a Goblin, along with exasperated.

All of that could wait as he hugged Harry close for the first time since that awful, horrible, Halloween.

* * *

Regulus sighed as he and Kreacher appeared in the room. Kreacher didn’t hesitate to help Regulus to his feet, since he had sat on the floor at home before touching the Portkey with Kreacher.

Kreacher waited until he was alright before they walked to the door. Regulus knocked and the door opened outward, a Goblin warrior standing there.

He gave a nod of greeting after Regulus greeted him properly, if slightly stiff in the bow. He should practice at home more with his prosthetics, and began to follow the Goblin down the hall toward where the House of Black Family Accounts’ Manager sat.

He walked in once ushered and sat down as Kreacher stood next to him, noticeably doing his best not to fuss.

“Ah, Lord Black,” Sharpblood greeted. “I’m here as you have not gone through the ceremony, nor have you come to claim your Lordship Ring.”

Regulus nodded a little. “I had thought after my believed death, Sirius would have been reinstated as the Heir,” Regulus explained quietly and Sharpblood merely shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. First, the ceremony, and then we shall see about the rest,” Sharpblood said and Regulus gave a small nod.

* * *

Agnott had taken Harry to Gringotts that morning, after breakfast, leaving Remus and Sirius alone with each other, tension and the past.

“How did you get that?” Remus demanded, pointing toward Sirius’s charmed collar.

Sirius looked down at it and Remus couldn’t look away from it. He can smell Lily’s charms from here, recognizes the handle of Sirius’s second wand.

Ash, with unicorn hair as the core.

He had remembered practically laughing himself sick after Sirius had gone to Azkaban _except he had it_.

And he either got it someone to get it for him, somehow or…

 _“Or he’s innocent,”_ Moony whispered.

Remus growled at the wolf to shut-up.

 _“Whose tetchy_ now _?”_ Moony grumbled, but did as requested.

“I went to get it. My first wand is still somewhere. No idea where,” Sirius answered quietly.

“They put it with the rest of the wands of the condemned,” Remus snapped.

“That’s where they put them after a trial,” Sirius responded and Remus stilled.

“Wait, what?” he demanded.

Sirius sighed and Remus shook his head. “No, start at the beginning. Start with how Harry _ended up with Petunia Dursley_ and we’ll go from there,” Remus said.

“Dumbledore is a lying, manipulative, _bastard,_ that’s how,” Sirius snarled and Remus sighed, rubbing his temples as Moony gave a hunting howl.

It was going to take some time.

* * *

Harry grinned as he slipped down the hall.

Agnott had sent him off to play hide-and-seek, which Harry called Evading Capture by the Various Guards.

Which was what it was and Harry knew it. He may be six and nearly three-quarters, but he knew what this was.

It was a training of a sort, of how to pay attention and evade capture or notice. He smothered his giggles as he moved down the hallway, keeping a careful eye out when he paused upon seeing a Wizard, dressed very nicely, walking slowly down the hall with a House Elf next to him. “Kreacher, I’m fine,” the Wizard said quietly.

“Master Regulus should rest more,” Kreacher grumbled and Harry glanced around before he slipped out to go greet them.

Kreacher looked toward him and blinked slightly as Harry waved. “Hello!” he greeted cheerfully.

The Wizard, Regulus, looked down and smiled a little. “Hello,” he greeted and Harry looked toward Kreacher.

“Hello!” he repeated cheerfully and Kreacher seemed quite surprised that Harry was directly addressing him.

“Hello Little Wizard,” Kreacher greeted and Harry grinned.

“Where are your parents, little one?” Regulus asked.

“They’re dead. But my uncle is at home and my other uncle is here. Right now, we’re playing. I’m about to lose right now. But I wanted to meet you,” Harry responded and then blinked.

“Sorry, I forgot,” he said and gave a proper bow that Agnott had taught him.

“I am called Henry,” he greeted and smiled up at Regulus.

“And I am called Regulus. This is Kreacher, my House Elf,” Regulus responded and Harry gave a nod.

“My uncle, my home uncle, and I have a House Elf. Her name is Twilly. She’s busy right now though. My home uncle is thinking about getting a second House Elf, since he’s busy a lot and he needs an extra set of eyes on me. Twilly prefers watching over me anyway. I think she’s going to be promoted to being my Personal House Elf when I’m eleven,” Harry said with a smile.

“Your home uncle doesn’t have one?” Regulus asked and Harry shook his head.

“He’s still getting used to everything. I’m sure he’s going to eventually,” Harry answered with a solemn nod.

He then focused on Kreacher. “Are you Regulus’s personal Elf?” he asked.

“No, Kreacher is not, but only because Master Regulus is stubborn. I am a Family House Elf,” Kreacher answered.

Harry looked up at Regulus. “You should stop being so stubborn,” he said and Regulus’s face was perfectly calm and stony.

It was somewhat ruined by the tiny smile at the corner of his mouth however.

Kreacher didn’t seem upset either, merely doing a little grin almost like Regulus’s.

Harry was about to ask if Regulus wanted to go to one of the sitting areas when the door closest to them opened. “Lord Black--Agnott’s Henry,” Sharpblood greeted.

Harry did a proper bow. “May your enemies tremble and your coffers overflow, Sharpblood,” he greeted politely.

“May your enemies tremble and your coffers overflow, Henry. I see you’ve managed to hide further today,” Sharpblood stated.

“Yes, sir, I have,” Harry agreed.

“Remember not to go further than the ruby,” Sharpblood said as he motioned for Regulus.

“I won’t, sir,” Harry promised.

He then waved at Kreacher and Regulus, bowed again with a proper good-bye, and snuck off again.

“He said he was playing. I will admit to not believing him,” Regulus said as he headed for Sharpblood.

“Henry likes visiting too much to dare lie, Lord Black,” Sharpblood merely responded and Harry slipped away, turning left at the ruby at his eye level.

Not past the rubies was a rule that all of the children of Gringotts followed and he ducked into a hidden alcove with Silverclaw, a girl Goblin Harry was friends with and they both muffled their giggles when a guard came strolling by.


	8. Cuddles and Godfathers

Remus smiled and picked Harry up the moment he stumbled out of the Floo, hugging him tightly. “Is Agnott not coming?” Remus asked, glancing back at the regular flames.

“No. He said that he was following up on one of the…partnerships?” Harry responded and Remus nodded.

He meant an old familial contract, generally a few generations old, or even one from the founding of the Potter family.

“Alright then. Now, Harry, I have something important to tell you,” Remus said quietly as he sat down on the sofa and ran his hand through Harry’s untamed fluff of hair.

He really was going to need to work on seeing if that could be tamed.

“Sirius Black isn’t after me,” Harry said and Remus startled.

Moony was laughing in the back of his mind and Remus looked down at Harry. “How do you know that?” he asked.

“Moony introduced me to him. And Moony is more protective than you are,” Harry recited as solemnly as a six year old could.

Remus chuckled at that and promptly pulled Harry into a hug. “That he is,” Remus agreed and scooped the boy up to sit on his hip. “Would you like to meet him again?”

Harry nodded excitedly and Remus began to head out. “He’s also got an animal form. He’s an Animagus and, unlike with me and Moony, he can become Padfoot, that’s his animagus form’s name, at will. It has to be a secret, alright?” Remus said softly and Harry nodded in easy agreement.

“Okay,” he added verbally as they headed for the lounge downstairs.

Remus could not find it in himself to be surprised to find that Sirius was lying in front of the fire as Padfoot. He promptly leapt up onto large paws, somehow his claws not gouging into the floor and Harry grinned. “H’llo Padfoot!” he greeted cheerfully and Remus promptly swung Harry down so his godson could go play with his other godfather.

It was quickly taken outside where the pair romped about, Diadem appearing and demanding to be picked up by Remus. “Think you can put up with him?” Remus asked softly.

Diadem seemed to eye Padfoot before she gave an almost begrudging ‘mewerp’. 

“Thank you,” Remus said with a small smile as he watched Sirius shift into existence so he didn’t accidentally hurt Harry, shifting so he instead carefully pulled Harry onto his chest, the pair laughing as they landed, Sirius rather hard on his back.

_ “Can we go play?” _ Moony asked.

Remus sighed and nodded. He moved along quickly and suddenly…

Moony and Remus both paused, turning in a circle as Sirius made a noise of shock.

_ “Huh, so it  _ is _ possible,” _ Moony remarked.

Remus gave a small nod and then promptly bounded over, Harry beaming before he wrapped his arms around Moony’s neck in a hug, shifted so he was safely away from Moony’s jaws. “Well, Moony, you’ve certainly learned a trick or two since we last saw each other,” Sirius said in a breathless tone and Moony let out a wolf laugh at that.

* * *

Sirius was lying on Harry’s slightly raised bed, Remus stretched out next to him. “He’s like a limpet,” Sirius mused softly as he looked down at the way Harry had latched onto himself and Remus, forcing them to sleep in his bed with him.

“Mm-hmm. He always sleeps with one hand buried in Moony’s fur during the Full Moons,” Remus said quietly.

“And you’ve been okay? Merlin, I was so worried about Harry, after I learned he was missing and then focused on him, I forgot to ask how you were,” Sirius said and he smiled at little at the way Remus’s warm brown eyes latched immediately onto him, wide in surprise.

“Good…better. Moony and I came to an arrangement,” Remus said quietly.

“Again,” Sirius offered with a smile as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yes, again,” Remus agreed quietly as he reached over to run his hand over Harry’s back when the boy started to make a low sound.

He relaxed at the touch and fell back asleep as Remus pulled his hand back.

“So, doing better, Moony’s no longer a danger to at least Harry, and you have a House Elf somewhere,” Sirius responded.

“Twilly, and yes. To all of that. Moony met Harry first, actually. No one knows I have custody of him, but Wills and being named Godfather helped it slip under Ministry notice. Severus Snape was on there as well, though only in Lily’s,” Remus answered.

Sirius knew he made a face before he sighed and smacked his head, carefully, against one of Harry’s pillows. “I’m trying. I was…in the wrong with Snape. A great deal. I would apologize, but I think he would just hex me to pieces and then drop what was left of me on Azkaban’s doorstep,” Sirius muttered.

“Yes, he would,” Remus agreed quietly.

Sirius sighed quietly at that, knowing that the years in Azkaban could have caused more damage than they had. That he was able to look back on his past failings and recognize them as such meant a great deal, but he would have backslid the more he focused on them to keep at least some of his sanity as the years pressed on.

“Maybe I can write a letter,” Sirius muttered and Remus snorted.

He then shifted slightly and he was a little closer. Sirius’s fingers twitched in surprise when Remus’s fingers wrapped around his. “Maybe. He’ll probably hex it to pieces, however,” Remus answered quietly.

Sirius just nodded and couldn’t respond through the lump in his throat.

It wasn’t…he knew they still had things to talk about, but it was good to know that at least they could take the first few steps together instead of across from each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this part, for reasons.
> 
> Sirius is still a Fugitive.
> 
> Severus is about to be annoyed to Hell and Back with letters from Sirius. (They actually have Potions related things in them as well and signed things he can give out to gain those ingredients for free and such.)
> 
> Regulus and Sirius reuniting will be happening, but Later.
> 
> Basically, I’m also going to be skipping over (for now) Remus and Sirius healing.
> 
> For Reasons.
> 
> Severus Snape is going to be a more…not a complete asshole. Severus Snape was in love, not obsessed. Some stuff, okay, I have a headcanon post somewhere, and it is in there, but my headcanons basically rule this Fic.
> 
> I AM A DEMI-GODDESS AND I SHAPE THE WORLD OF THIS FIC!!!!!
> 
> I’m done. Anyway, that’s it.
> 
> The next one is when Harry’s seven. (Eventually we’ll get to his school years.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is aware, I do not post this fast normally.
> 
>  _Normally_ I don't have it all finished.


End file.
